Your Importance
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Gamma and Elwood talk about how far they've come and what they've done for each other. ONE SHOT


**Title: **Your Importance

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** None really. Just read up to volume Three.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zombie Powder. It (as well as BLEACH and my soul) belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Dedication:** To every single Zombie Powder fan out there.

**Warning:** I guess yaoi but it's unintentional.

**Note:** I haven't read volume four yet. I just ordered it on line but alas, it has yet to come in. This is just based on the notion that Gamma and the gang DO beat Balmunk and that Emilio survives so don't be pissed if I get some things wrong.

-/-/-/-

Elwood sat out side on the hospital steps, a wool blanket draped around his lean shoulders. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. Stars were plentiful and the moon was full, shedding light onto the ground and mingling with the yellow hospital lights. There were many thoughts running through Elwood's mind but one stuck out in general. It was about Gamma. Gamma and everything he had done for him. When ever Elwood thought about it, it seemed Gamma was always the one saving _him._ Helping _him._ Not once had Elwood been a help or made things easier for him. Sure he beat that pyrotechnic circus freak but he let him live in the end and what that guy said...

Elwood sighed again and scratched the back of his head in irritation. He grumbled and pulled the blanket closer to his body.

_Gamma would be much better off without me. Nothing I've done has helped him so far. Everything he's done he could have done without me. All I've done has gotten myself captured and been just one more thing he's had to put up with..._

"Hey. What's with the long face?"

Elwood was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the familiar voice. He turned his head around and flashed a small smile. "It's nothing. Just thinking."

Gamma nodded and took a seat next to Elwood, holding out one of the steaming mugs he held in his hands. "Here."

Elwood took it and held the cup with both hands. The steam floated up through the air and brushed across his face, warming his cheeks. "Thanks." Elwood sniffed it for a moment and was surprised to find it smelled sweet. He blinked at the cup for a moment and then sipped it. His eyes grew wide as he rolled the liquid around on his tounge and slowly moved the cup away from his face. The drink didn't only smell sweet, it _was_ sweet.

Gamma looked down at Elwood, noticing his abnormal response. He lowered his own cup away from his face and gazed at the boy before speaking. "What's with that look?"

Elwood looked up at Gamma, his eyes still wide. Their eyes locked for a moment before the boy smiled. "It's sweet." He said in amazement.

Gamma blinked at him for a moment, looking at him like he was crazy. "Well, _yeah_. It's Hot Chocolate. You've never had it before?" Elwood shook his head and took another sip of the drink before speaking. "No. Me and my sis... we were too busy making money to survive. I mean, I've seen it before but I never thought it would taste this _good_."

Gamma chuckled and nodded in understanding before taking another sip and smiling at the night sky.

Elwood looked at Gamma for what felt like forever. A cool breeze blew by, chilling him but blowing Gamma's long silver hair, it shining in the moonlight. The light sparkled and shined off of the armor on Gamma's arm, adding to the tantalizing effect. Elwood was mesmerized. Never had he seen Gamma look so serene or beautiful...

He quickly looked away and sipped his chocolate.

_No way... I did NOT just think that..._

Elwood felt a blush creep up his nose which he tried violently to force down. He buried his face in his mug and avoided any eye contact with Gamma.

_Say something... I've gotta say something..._

"So, how's Wolfina and Emilio doing?"

"Their fine now. Doc said Emilio would wake up in a couple days and Wolfina is sleeping. Smith just got bandaged up and went to lay down." Gamma took another sip and smiled, looking at Elwood. "And what about you? I never got a chance to ask how _you_ were doing."

"Huh?" Elwood looked up a Gamma but quickly ducked his head back down because of the blush that still lingered on his face. "I'm fine. Just some bruises and burns. Nothing serious or worth a bandage. I mean, I really didn't do much so it's not like I was ever in any danger so..." Elwood forced a weak smile up at Gamma but that smile was quickly overcome with shock when he looked into Gamma's face. Gamma was looking down at him, his eyes narrowed, serious and meaningful.

"Gamma... What's with- Gah!"

Elwood was suddenly pulled closer by Gamma's armored arm and pressed against his shoulder. He looked up at Gamma, gripping tight to the cup he held firmly in his hands so as not to spill it's contents. Gamma averted his gaze and stared at the sky, the deep look he gave Elwood still plastered on his face.

"Gamma, why are you-"

"You did help."

Elwood gave a small gasp. He didn't expect Gamma to think anything of what he said. If anything, he thought he'd agree...

"You defeated that guy and got away with barely a scratch. Also, ever sense you joined me things have been kind of interesting."Gamma looked down at Elwood and smiled. "You _are_ an important part of this team and you _have_ helped. If anything, I'm to blame here for getting you into danger all the time."

Elwood stared up at Gamma for what felt like hours until he managed to break the intense gaze. He sighed and slowly leaned his head up against Gamma's shoulder, resting there. He started to feel a warmth that wasn't there before and realized Gamma's arm was still around him. He closed his eyes and took in the comforting warmth.

"You know that's not true. I'm always getting myself into trouble. You give me plenty of warning all of the time but still, I fall for the simplest traps and in the end, you have to save me or end up getting hurt for it." Elwood sighed again and nuzzled the crook of Gamma's arm. "Like when I first joined you, you went out to get that CD and I just had to go with you. You told me to stay there but I ended up 'helping' those guys and almost wound wound up dead. They probably would have killed me if it wasn't for you. And then with that weird Calder guy. He pulled that sister trick and I was too damn sensitive to- OW!!"

Elwood put his hand to the now large bump on his head. He grimaced and pulled away from Gamma, glaring at him ferociously. "W-What the hell was _that_ for?!"

Gamma didn't look at Elwood but kept his gaze fixed on the sky when he spoke. "I told you already. You _are_ an important part of this team so don't go making it out like you're not. Stop thinking so much about it and just accept the damn complement."

Elwood's glare turned into a dumbfound stare. He couldn't help but gaze at Gamma, watching the play of emotions in his eyes, how serous and tense he seemed to be...

Another blush crept up Elwood's nose but this time he didn't try to fight it. He just turned back to his mug and stared into it's murky depths before taking a sip. He looked back and Gamma and noticed a strange empty feeling when the wind blew. Like something was missing...

"Hey, Gamma?"

"Yeah?"

This time Gamma looked down at Elwood with a blank stare and it made him gulp.

"Uh...Can I...lean up against you again? I'm kind of cold..."

This time, a faint smile played across Gamma's lips and Elwood smiled in turn. "Sure." Gamma extended his armored arm and Elwood scooted into it, leaning back up against his shoulder and sighing contently. "Thanks."

Gamma smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy before taking another sip out of his mug and looking at the sky. Elwood closed his eyes and felt his body relax as he took in the comforting heat.

_I promise you sis. I'm going to find the rings of the dead. I'm going to bring you back to life. Then, we can live together again, the way we want and Gamma? I swear I will become the person you envision me as. I'll work harder, become stronger, pay more attention... I won't be a burden to you._

The last thing that went through Elwood's mind was how gentle and caring Gamma could be. Then he relaxed against Gamma's body and slowly slipped into sleep.

-/-/-/-

**A/N:** Yeah, it sucked. Go ahead, flame me. Then again, I bet no one reads this considering there's only one other story in all of the Zombie Powder section. That makes me sad thus, the reason I wrote this little drabble. I guess I'll write more Zombie Powder stuff but only if I can come up with an idea for it. SPREAD THE ZOMBIE POWDER LOVE PEOPLE!! Bleach isn't the only title Tite did, ya know!!!


End file.
